


忍冬

by JUNERABBIT



Category: junerabbit
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 23:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JUNERABBIT/pseuds/JUNERABBIT





	忍冬

他们还没有真正做过，田野年龄不够，有几次差点擦枪走火，也都硬生生忍了下来。但他不知道今天发生了什么，训练室只有他们两个，队友都像是约好了似的谁也不出现。他本来应该是在和金赫奎双排，但金赫奎的声音听的又很不真实。对面下路可能也是不知道哪两位职业选手，田野打起了十二分精神在游戏里，完成了一场艰难的胜利，匆匆看完结算面板之后，他长呼了一口气，把自己摔进了椅背里。金赫奎按住他搭在扶手上的手，田野只是习以为常的动了动手指，下一秒他感觉自己的椅子就被向左边拉动，他和金赫奎本来就离的很近，这下更像是两片紧紧依靠的含羞草的叶子。

“모해？”

田野也没有太惊慌，金赫奎总不会伤害他的。他闲闲的撩了一下眼皮就又闭上，高度集中之后他总是眼睛酸痛。金赫奎就是这时候探过身来摘掉了他的眼镜，另一个人的体温通过吻印到了田野的眼皮上。应该是错觉，他不知道听到的心跳声是金赫奎的还是自己的。

在明凯知道他们两个人谈恋爱的时候就担忧过。说到底他还是偏心田野一点，总害怕田野被金赫奎牵着走。小孩子还是未成年，正是沾了露水的花骨朵一般的模样，心思也像颗明晃晃的玻璃珠，喜欢就要黏糊糊的贴着，不喜欢就躲远在一边皱眉头，喜怒哀乐都写在脸上，好猜的很。但金赫奎就显得老练很多，进队不需要汇报感情史，偏偏这人表情管理也很到位，盯半天也看不出半点端倪。

明凯私下里点着田野的脑门叫他不要太“大公无私”，当时被他嘻嘻哈哈的糊弄过去了。这会倒想起来了，他迷迷糊糊的和金赫奎亲吻，再到思维回笼的时候整个人都被压进了身下这把椅子上，金赫奎一条腿跪在他两腿之间，手伸进他的裤子里握住他的性器套弄，掌心的茧蹭过柱身和龟头，磨得他打了一个颤。金赫奎叼开他的下唇去舔他的牙齿，细心的掠夺者一颗也肯不放过，嘴巴里金赫奎和他自己的舌头缠在一起叫他呼吸不顺，口水兜不住的沿着嘴角流出来一点，在下巴周围画了一道潮湿的凉意。他被迫昂着头，双手找不到支撑点只能环住金赫奎的脖子。金赫奎的手又去抚慰他下面的两颗小球，对待小猫一样挑逗似的拨弄，他不受控的贴着金赫奎的手挺腰，像是吸入了过量的猫薄荷。

田野能感受到金赫奎的手在往后探，陌生的液体触感像一条冰凉湿滑的蛇，高潮过后放空的精神一秒拉响警报。他做过功课，也预料到会有这么一天，但还是本能的产生了一种恐惧。一瞬间他错觉金赫奎是大饥荒中的逃难者，是寒冬草原上捕食的猎豹，而他是掉入逃荒者陷阱的迷路人，是被按在猎豹爪下的兔子。田野哆嗦着去拍金赫奎的后背，呜呜咽咽的求饶说他还没有十八岁。金赫奎环着他的腰的手在抖，头埋在他的颈侧，呼吸几乎要烫化他的皮肤，嘴唇吻上他的动脉用牙齿轻柔的刺，模糊的声音喊他的名字，像苍老又遥远的叹息。

田野睁开了眼睛。

天花板顶高不够，躺在上铺床上总有一种怪异的压迫感——这也是他经常跑去下铺蹭金赫奎的床的原因之一。韩国人还没回来，清洁阿姨就没给铺床单，田野难得的睡回自己的上铺，新年归队第一晚就做了春梦，弄脏了上午才换的床单。

惨。

田野连衣服都没自己洗过更别提床单，他把床单扯下来揪住那一片不明液体的痕迹躲进卫生间看了一圈，拎过一瓶沐浴露倒在上面，咬牙切齿的回忆小时候他妈让他洗袜子的经历。搓到一半冷静下来他还在止不住的打抖，完了，田野绝望的想，他睡觉的时候空调温度是舒适的29°C，只穿着短裤短袖就顺进了被子里，刚刚尴尬和怒气控制了他的大脑，麻痹了身体的寒意，他猛的吸了吸鼻子，而明天金赫奎就要回来了。


End file.
